


In Which a Tyrant is Found in an Embarrassing Situation

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [38]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005.





	

Legato pressed his ear to the door, and, having confirmed what his Master was up to, proceeded to barge in loudly. “Sir!”

“What?” Knives thundered, the incriminating evidence spilling from his arms.

Legato pretended to avert his eyes. “You’re needed on the bridge, sir!”

Knives almost stamped his foot, but thought better of it. “Knock on my door! Knock next time!”

“Yes, sir!”

“Did you see anything?”

“No, sir!” Just loud enough, Legato added, “I didn’t see you playing with your dolls,” he smirked, “again.”

“Good!” Knives snapped back, before realization hit.

Legato’s screams of agony were peppered with laughter.

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
I originally planned to do a drabble based on the “comb the desert” exchange, but this one fits a little bit better.


End file.
